


i love everything about you

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Locked in the storage room with a full bladder, Momo tries to hold it in...But Mina has other plans.





	i love everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite of a fic i orphaned (another fandom). un-beta'd or whatever and no... i am not into piss

Momo's knuckles are starting to bleed from banging on the door. "Girls! We're stuck in here!"

They knock, bang, and give the door a few more knocks to no avail.

"It's no use, Momo. I don't think anyone can hear us." Mina sighs, leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor. "We're stuck in this room for the time being."

"But Mina, can't we just try and break the door open again?" Momo fidgets nervously. Looking around the room, she bites her lower lip and says, "I need to pee."

"We've already tried that - it didn't work." Mina stares at the floor as she tries to think of something that can help Momo. "...I have an empty water bottle here, if that's what you need?"

"B-But, what if I make a mess? Nothing in here can be used to remove the smell!" Momo walks around the room, hands over her head as she stresses over the situation. "They're going to know it's mine!"

Mina has an idea, the best one. She's sure this will help Momo.

Walking over to in front of the door, where Momo is, Mina kneels and positions her head right between Momo's legs.

"Mina!" Momo whimpers when Mina starts kissing her inner thighs - she can't help but comply as Mina nudges her thighs apart with her head. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Briefly listening to Momo's protests, Mina rests her cheek against her girlfriend's thigh, smiling as she looks up at Momo's flustered face. "I'm doing what you think I'm doing."

"We can't do this right now!" Momo's face is now almost as red as the shirt she's wearing. "I'm serious! I might pee on you!"

Mina rolls down Momo's panties until they're resting at her ankle. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

"That's--" Momo is cut off by her own groans as she feels Mina breathing heavily against her pussy, "I really want to, but the mess..."

"Don't worry about the mess it will make, Momo..."

"Minaaa," Momo whines as Mina gently licks her clit, "I... I really can't hold it in anymore..."

"It's okay." Mina positions her mouth against Momo's urethra. "I'll drink every last drop."

Being so helplessly turned on by something she knew knew she'd be into makes Momo feel weird... a good kind of weird.

"Ngh...!" Momo's eyes widen when Mina suddenly shoves two fingers inside her and curls them against a spot that makes Momo's knees weak - which just so happens to be a spot that makes her let loose of the control she has over her bladder. 

Her piss, she couldn't hold it in. It's flowing out of her, and Mina is actually fucking  _drinking_ it.

Still a little reluctant about peeing inside Mina's mouth, Momo attempts to stop the stream. This makes her piss spill outside of Mina's mouth, and the girl looks _anything_ but pleased.

Determined to drink all of Momo's piss, Mina wipes her chin with her sleeve and fucks harder into Momo. 

A rush of embarrassment washes over Momo as she gives up trying to resist the urge to pee. The rest of her piss flows out of her at a consistent pace, Mina eagerly catching every single drop with her tongue and her mouth to lessen the mess they have to clean up later.

* * *

 

By the time Momo is done peeing her eyes are half-lidded and she is heavily panting, embarrassingly wet in more ways than one. 

She came _hard_ , too - it's difficult not to when you have a full bladder and you're being fucked as hard as you want.

"You... really did that..."

"Yes."

"You drank... my urine..."

"I did."

* * *

What feels like several hours pass before they get out. 

"Mina, Momo!" Sana furiously looks around the room. "I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?"

Then she sees Mina sitting in the corner of the room, with Momo's head in her lap. Momo's sleeping soundly.

Mina shushes Sana with a wave and smiles. "More than okay, Satang."


End file.
